


Dancing In The Flames

by Mystical_Light6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Apocalypse, Episode: s05e04 The End, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Light6/pseuds/Mystical_Light6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2014 verse AU! Dean and Castiel together at the end of days. Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing In The Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Supernatural franchise. It is purely owned by the CW, it's writers, production staff, actors and everyone else in between.
> 
> The title of this is based off of Lady Gaga's 'Edge of Glory'. From when I first heard the song I could see it in an end of the world scenario and, well, here you go. 2014 verse AU. Dean and Cas. I hope you enjoy it.

"Just fuck me," Dean had said moments before removing his shirt with vigor, not wanting to waste any more of the time they had left.

An hour ago they lost contact with their small group during what happened to be a simple raid and once actual flames descended from the sky, burning everything in its path, they ran for cover into a conveniently placed and definitely abandoned wooden cabin. After making sure that the other was safe, they decided to finally act on six years of undetected stares and unspoken words. The former angel discarded his own jacket and shirt before moving on to boots and then pants. Within minutes they were both undressed and eyeing the other with hunger and want. It was best described as an agonizing need to be with someone else in what could be their final act on this planet. Their bodies were pressed tightly against each other as Dean's fingers clutched dark shaggy hair and Cas rubbed his palm against the handprint scarred left shoulder. Cas' breath tasted of weed and alcohol and the tiniest hint of what Dean's fuzzy mind decided was the remnant of grace that reminded him of a time when the former angel could smite anything with a single touch. Castiel meanwhile used his hands to recall each and every mark on Dean's body, remembering still the effort it had taken putting this magnificent specimen back together piece by glorious piece.

"Cas, you're the only real thing I have left," Dean whispered brokenly into the other man's ear.

Castiel's lips were upon his again, doing his best to keep that thought far away from his friend's head. As they kissed he shifted his body and straddled Dean who now lay pinned beneath him.

Biting back a laugh, Dean said, "You learned a lot from those organized hippie-fests. I'm impressed."

Smirking, Cas pulled away long enough to whisper breathily to his fearless leader's ear, "You're the only _one_ I've ever really wanted."

After a short while when they both grew too exhausted and depressed to keep going, Dean rose from the floor and walked the short distance to the window of the cabin to watch.

Everything was burning; even a bird in flight was on fire before his eyes.

"It's them."

Dean turned and looked at Cas who was rummaging through the pockets of his pants that lay beside him, removing a cigarette and lighter.

"Them?"

Cas lit up and took a drag before motioning for Dean to return to his side. "The god squad. Heaven - they're finally intervening."

"And you know this how? Something you forgot to mention?"

"Um, in case you missed it - it's raining _fire_ out there Dean. Think on that for a second. It might be just a hunch but that is not something natural – take it or leave it. Demons can't do that sort of thing. Monsters can't. Other gods, well - most others, don't. Angels on the other hand, based every single memory I have- which is more or less _everything_ , can. And believe me, they would."

Dean could almost hear the unsaid, " _I could've done that"_ but instead snorted in derision and shrugged. He returned and took a seat on Cas' left side, his knees propped up and against his chin. "Better late than never I guess."

They both watched as the orange light through the window grew brighter and closer.

"They're purging the planet, hoping to catch Lucifer in the process I suppose. Their plan C or M or, I dunno, something. Organized and quick," Cas stated plain as day.

Dean looked straight ahead and whispered, "I hope it works. I hope they _set_ _him_ free."

Wordlessly Cas handed Dean the cigarette and he took a slow drag and coughed. He could never really get used to putting cigarette smoke in his own lungs. Cas patted him on the back as he calmed down.

"So...this is really it then?" Dean asked heavily. "The end?"

Cas shrugged and continued his smoking. Both of them looked up to see smoke from outside coming in from the corners of the wooden ceiling. When he was finished, Cas flicked the burnt butt to the corner. He reached out and pulled Dean to him one last time and kissed him long and hard.

"Love you, Dean."

Dean smirked cockily and said back, "I know."

After one last playful shove on the shoulder, the two of them waited for the end sitting side by side and staring up as the roof smoldered from above.


End file.
